


Saccharine Lullaby

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Spooning, light Spacebutter, post mc5 they're alive and just chilling somewhere alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: “I mean, you’ve never bridal carried me the fuck away from an explosion crater before!”Or, how Dean almost died from an explosion and then from confusion and finally from happiness.





	Saccharine Lullaby

Dean wasn’t sure he’d make it. He had about a thousand bruises and probably a few breaks from that damn Creeper explosion, and sure, he’d had worse, but something about this made him feel like he was on the brink. His voice weak, he cried out as best he could and reached a shaking hand. 

 

“McJones!”

 

His friend rushed to his side, holding a bottle of some pink liquid he didn’t quite recognize. “You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay,” he hold him softly, dabbing that pink stuff on his wounds. They seemed to relax and numb a bit, even at the odd angles jutting out.

 

“Drink this,” McJones ordered with the half full bottle, sliding it up to his mouth. Had he the strength, he would have asked if it was a good idea to drink something you also rubbed on cuts, but honestly he wasn’t in the right space to be doing that.

 

Besides, McJones said it was okay, so therefore it had to be. He trusted him with all his his heart, after all, so he closed his eyes and downed the thing. It tasted like cough syrup- sugary sweet. Chemical. Kind of like an overripe watermelon. 

 

Ironically, it made him cough after finishing it off. He coughed so hard it made his bones feel sore, and he couldn’t even say anything as McJones scooped him up in a gentle hold. “Hey, you’re gonna be alright,” he was told softly. “You’re just fine.”

 

Somehow, that made him worry more than any pain ever could. McJones was a lot of things, but never gentle. Now, though? He was cradling Dean carefully and regarding him with an expression so fond he’d start making a million jokes about his obvious crush had McJones looked at literally anyone else like that.

 

So this was how it ended, huh? Dying of injuries in the arms of a person he thought would sooner die himself than be so sickly sweet as to smooth back someone’s hair reassuringly. Which felt nice, he noted in his shock-stricken delirium. 

 

“Wh-what’s the diagnosis?”, he forced out. “How soon am I gonna die? Five minutes? Ten? Thirty?”

 

He only got an exasperated laugh from that. “Dean, you’ll be fine,” McJones told him matter-of-factly. “Sore for a while, but that Potion of Healing should have patched up most of the damage.”

 

“Wait, what?” He was fine? Then what the hell was all this sweetness and sappy shit? No, he had to be lying to make him feel better. Had to be. 

 

Dean huffed. “Don’t lie to me, Hargrave! I know how you are, and it definitely is not in any way like this! You’d only cuddle me if I was literally seconds from death and you knew it was my most likely last wish!”

 

McJones started laughing so hard that Dean had to cling on to him as to not be dropped. “You- you- oh my gosh, you thought I was trying to break your death to you gently?”

 

More loud laughs, and Dean suddenly realized that McJones was correct, and he didn’t feel like he was dying at all. Just really really numb everywhere except his cheeks and the back of his neck, which incidentally felt as if they were about to catch fire. “Sh-shut up!”, he stammered. “I mean, you’ve never bridal carried me the fuck away from an explosion crater before!”

 

“Well, that was before my brother’s corpse got carried away from an explosion crater by his boyfriend,” McJones deadpanned.

 

Dead silence ran between them. All Dean could bring himself to say was a soft “oh”. So he was worried, or he was just glad Dean had lived. He could live with that.

 

“Didn’t wanna have to wait for me to respawn, huh?”, he joked after a minute. All he got for a response was a forehead kiss that turned the weird numbness into a soft, gentle warmth. 

 

“Dummy,” McJones muttered against his temple. “It’s just us for now, and there’s no pride left stopping me from being honest to the both of us.”

 

“Honesty looks suspiciously like being a gay mess,” Dean remarked, kissing him on the cheek as he was carried back inside. 

 

Another happy laugh came and filled the air with light as McJones set him down on his bed. “There. I’ll get you something to eat, alright.”

 

He started to walk away, but Dean pulled McJones back down before he could. Back beside him, so he could cuddle closer. Keep that lovely warmth bubbling in his chest. 

 

Before McJones could question him, Dean hastily told him he wasn’t hungry. “Come on, you might never want to be mine ever again! Please, can I just enjoy this while it lasts?”

 

Gently, like he could break at any touch lighter than a butterfly’s, he was pulled down onto the bed and into McJones’ arms. “I’m not going anywhere”; his voice was as light as his touch, and the gentle kisses to the back of his head made Dean melt.

 

“Good,” he muttered, curling closer to his warmth. “I… like being the little spoon…”

 

God, since when had McJones’ giggles been so adorable? Well, since always, but they were too rare to note. Now, he was being gifted with them on top of everything else? He should nearly die more often! 

 

As he laid there, drowsy and sore, McJones started to hum, and Dean was certain he’d never heard anything more beautiful. “Do you sing?”, he questioned softly. “You sound lovely…”

 

“I don’t sing,” McJones stated rather curtly. “But… if you want me to, I’ll make an exception.”

 

His voice was the sweetest lullaby he could have ever dreamed of getting. Even if he didn’t know half the songs he sang, that lovely voice sustained him in and out of sleep until finally he drifted off for good. 


End file.
